K-POP Entertainment RP Ideas
Year is *2017* Vitamin Entertainment A company founded in 2010, Vitamin Entertainment has achieved a lot in a short amount of time. Yoon Minah was vocally talented and trained for two years in a low-ranking entertainment company. She debuted with a girl group in 2004, at the age of 17, but they disbanded soon after debut. Her dissatisfaction with management, who clearly did not how to do anything. This lead to her finding Vitamin Entertainment, with a goal to make the entertainment dreams of young girls come true. Roster Europa - Debuted in 2010 * Melody | Lee Yoo-Jin // Korean // November 7, 1990 - Hyuna from 9Muses * Victoria | Park Eun-Young // Victoria Park // June 5, 1991 - Gayoon from 4Minute * Sooyeon | Jang Soo-Yeon // Korean // September 7, 1991 - Ailee * Yoojung | Yoo Jung-Won // Korean // March 21, 1992 - Sunmi from Wonder Girls * Ellie | Kim Seo-Young // Korean // April 8, 1992 - Solar from MAMAMOO * Rin | Park Yerin // Korean // April 15, 1992 - Hyejeong from AOA * Eunmi | Jung Se-Eun // Korean // September 12, 1992 - Chorong from APink * Nayoung | Baek Na-Young // Korean // January 16, 1993 - Taeyeon from Girls' Generation * Lilly | Byun Nari / Lilly Byun // Korean-British // March 29, 1993 - Yura from Girl's Day * Seoah | Han Seo-Ah // April 21, 1993 - Solji from EXID * Amélie | Amélie Min-Young Baek // Korean-French // Lead Vocalist // September 12, 1993 - Woori from Rainbow * Marcy | Marcia Eun-Seo Im // Korean-American // ??? // May 26, !994 - Irene from Red Velvet Insomnia - Debuted in 2013 * Juno // Myung Hae-Bin // January 15, 1994 - Mina from AOA * Mimi // Akutagawa Mimi // January 6, 1995 - Nana Komastu * Dayoung // Shin Da-Young // January 25, 1995 - Seunghee from CLC * Alice // Zhao Xin Yi // November 30, 1995 - Zhang Xinyuan * Leda // Moon Yoo-Young // March 30, 1996 - Huihyun from DIA * Ivy // Yoo Seung-Hee // April 20, 1996 - Junghwa from EXID * Jinsol // Oh Jin-Sol // December 3, 1996 - Sulli * Hana // Shishido Hana // February 11, 1997 - Momo from TWICE Mystic - Debuted in 2016 * Eunjoo | Hyun Eunjoo // November 17, 1997 - Rose from Blackpink * Marya | Marya Im // October 22, 1998 - Kei from Lovelyz * Yeonhwa | Eun Yeon-Hwa // January 24, 1999 - Eunbin from CLC * Chihiro | Momoshiro Chihiro // August 7, 2000 - Mina from TWICE Prince - Debuted in 2017 * Jung | Wang Jung-Hyun // * Haneul | Joon Hanuel // * Willis | Willis Min-Soo Baek // * Trainees * Melanie Im - reportedly; Marya's younger sister and Marcy's cousin * Jung | Wang Jung-Hyun - started rumors of Vitamin finally debuting a boy group. Especially popular because he used to be a Korean Youtuber. * Haneul - reportedly; a dancer. * Willis - reportedly; Amélie's younger brother Red Entertainment Aims to make bold and bright music. One of the biggest music companies in South Korea JSCKP // JiSonChaKimPark - Debuted in 2007 *Yongho // Ji Yong-Ho // 1990 *Junghoon // Son Jung-Hoon // 1990 *Seunggi // Cha Seung-gi // 1991 *Jihae // Kim Ji-Hae // 1991 *Sungwoo // Park Sung-Woo // 1992 Sensation - Debuted in 2009 *Kyung-Taek // Moon Kyung-Taek * Park Soo-Hyun *Jae // Lee Haneul *Nam Joo-Hwan *Ryu Sang-Joon Diary - Debuted in 2011 - Disbanded in 2017 *Park Da-Hye *Eleanor | Eleanor Min-Ah Lee // *June | Kim Ji-Eun *Kim Hye-Mi *Lee Yeri *Baek Sohyun Firetruck - Debuted in 2013 *Kim Seung-Gyu *Yoo Min-Seok *Kim Myung-Joon *Hwarang | Kang Dae-Young Dream - Debuted in 2015 *Moon Seung-Joo *Lee Yoon-Kyung *Norae | Kim Chae-Young *Jini | Jung Yeon-Ji Princess - Debuted in 2017 *Grace | Lee Seo-Yeon *Gigi | Lee Ji-Soo | *Anna | Lee Sora *Seo-La |Na Seo-La *Se-Hee | Park Se-Hee Milk Tea Entertainment Known for their crazy ceo, but he was his ways to make his groups come out on top Galaxy A Co-Ed group